Elhaym Van Houten
Elhaym Van Houten, or Elly for short, is one of the main protagonists in the video game, Xenogears. She is a Gebler soldier who left her country, Solaris, to help Fei Fong Wong, her love interest. Personality Anima of the vessel "Dina" The class at officer of Gebura that come across the village and Fei immediately after absconding Ensign. First person "I" (rarely "I"). It has a high ether capability, but is enough to handle Eaddo that can only use a limited human, Youth (Academy) Period (temporarily enhance the ability Koyo agent) drive when it is administered and allowed to runaway ether and that it has issued a serious injuries have become a trauma, but have declined had come also talk of Elements inauguration. It is a biological child of the father Erich and mother Medina, but because of the color of the skin unexpected Rashikara thing and Solaris who earth's nanny was there in the house, you are wondering about birth from the mother. Fei Similarly, we have always asked for his whereabouts. Therefore, initially masochistic but one side there were many, awakening in motherhood in that it has met with Fei, go so unawares called "Our Lady of return". At the same time it would like love and Fei. When a name to the letter and spelling as "Elehayym", and spell from the reverse becomes "Myyahele (Myan'iru)". This is because the Miang exists as a complement for the principal Erehaimu. The "ele" in the sense that "God" in Hebrew, with the meaning, such as "things that defeat," "Here lies" as a vocabulary. In flesh and blood, because physical strength, defense force is quite low, not suitable for Human Bullet game. It is the only active method that take advantage of the high ether force, but on the speed difference between the time of gear is also not never fast, success rate in ether attack is set, from the fact of such damage is depleted to failure, hard impression that treats I have. However, by no means weak class in the party difference of intensity is large, the fight at a sufficiently fronts by the accessory. Also beginning and will be disengaged immediately and well into the PT for a hostile forces, there is also also has position that heroine to fight, it would be better party into a result. But, since that would have been abducted from the middle of the disk 2 in Kareruren et al., After that it becomes not join the party. By strengthening the ether ether double, etc., Eaddo become tremendous offensive power. In the trial version, Fei to accompany to Citan of the house appeared suddenly along with the Baltic place towards the Citan's house. At this time, compared to the main which saddled the various things it had behaved bright and split. Abilities As an ex-Element, Elly can cast Ether spells. Her main weapon in fighting is using rods. Similar Heroes * Nami (One Piece) * Karin Koenig (Shadow Hearts) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam ** Rain Mikamura ** Allenby Beardsley * Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Rei Ayanami ** Asuka Langley Soryu * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * Final Fantasy ** Terra Branford ** Celes Chere Videos Elly_Deathblow_Compilation Gallery Xeno-elly-front-back-side.jpg|Front Back Side xenogears_elly_7463.jpg|Portrait 29-hecht43.jpg|Elhaym Van Houten helps Fei Fong Wong and Ricardo Banderas stop Dominia's battleship from crashing into some town with innocent civilians. Xenogears - Vierge Render.png|Vierge, Elhayam Van Houten's Gear. External links *Xenosaga Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Teenagers Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:On & Off Category:Nurturer Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Good Category:Spouses Category:In Love